1. Field
One or more aspects of the invention relate to a gaming machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, gaming machines, which if a predetermined condition is met, special award (for example, winning of a progressive bonus, or shift for a bonus game) is provided, are known. For example, in some conventional gaming machines, if a specific symbol or a specific combination of symbols is displayed on a display, a bonus game will be executed.
Also, to attract players, a gaming machine which has new feature is anticipated.